In the existing management of the cluster node, an active node that participates in a cluster and a standby node which does not participate in a current cluster, but stands by participation are designated and operated.
The active node that participates in the cluster may mean that only active nodes provide a service such as a resource, or the like to a user during operating the cluster.
In the related art, even upon extending the cluster, the active node and the standby node are designated and thereafter, added to extend the cluster.
Accordingly, in the existing management technique of the cluster node, by operating the cluster node without association with a surrounding environmental element, and an increase or a decrease of a service request of a user, resources are wasted or a reaction for satisfying appropriate service quality is not easy.
There is a method in which a manager manages the number of active nodes by continuously monitoring a continuous status of cluster nodes and a resource status, but the manager does not easily perform continuous monitoring and an immediate and an efficient reaction are not easy depending on the surrounding environment element, and the increase or the decrease of the service request by the user.